Don't Laugh At Me
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: Just a little songfic. Au. The group are in highschool and in a band, they sing the song they all wrote together for their graduation, no pairings, kinda sad. RR


AN Okey Dokies people, I had this up a while ago but it got taken off because is stupid. Anyways, it's a short songfic based on one of my favorite songs and...yeah, see below.

**DISCLAIMER me own nuthin, not the characters, not the song, nuthin but a radio and a computer...and both suck...so no telling the site admin. that I said I own this stuff, cause I don't.**

**Don't Laugh At Me**

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked out at the crowd. She looked back at her band and smiled widely. These were 5 friends that were always there. The Shikon Hunters was what they called the band they had formed and right now they were playing for graduation. Kagome was singer and Lead Guitar while InuYasha was backup guitar and had a few singing lines here and there. Sango was on keyboard while her ahem perverted but sometimes serious boyfriend Miroku was on drums. The youngest of the group, Shippo a 15 year old that the whole group loved and a technological genius, was in charge of lights and effects. The actual band were all 18, so Shippo said the age difference made him special.

The group had all met the year before and became almost instant friends. They had been working their asses off to get picked for this chance to perform for the whole school and now they were going to sing the first song they ever wrote. Closing her eyes as the music began, Kagome prepared for her queue to begin.

_I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that the crowd was mesmerized already. She waited for the next verse where Sango would join her as she remembered the hard time she had growing up.

Flashback

"Hey geek! What are you doing here, don't you know that only cool kids can hang out here?" A boy of 13 yelled to a girl that walked by him and his friends after school one day. "I'm just walking by." Kagome replied barely opening her mouth to hide her braces and feeling VERY ashamed of her glasses right about now.

**CRASH**

Kagome winced as all of the books she was carrying fell into the storm drain as she was shoved into a nearby metal trashcan. Getting up and dusting off, Kagome bent down to pick up her books while the boys that loved to torment her walked away laughing.

"That's gonna bruise" Kagome said as she lifted her shirt a bit to see a black and blue spot forming among the many bruises on her skin, all hidden by gray sweat pants and a gray turtle neck. She was one kid that all the others used for stress relief.

At home Kagome walked quietly so as not to disturb her mother, who had gotten sick recently. In her room, Kagome laid all her books down on her desk and began blow-drying them with the hair dryer she always had near by for times like these.

End Flashback

Kagome had hated those days, luckily no one from that school went to her high school now so she could not be called a poser. As a present for getting her braces off, her mother had bought her colored contacts, her eyes now looked dark purple, to match with her clothes.

Sharing a glance with Sango, Both girls took a breath for the next verse.

I'm that kid on every playground  
Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask

Sango gave a sigh as she remembered giving that part to the song. This song was about all of them, they had written it when they had been on the receiving end of teasing, and it had let them know that they were good together. Sango looked out into the many students, parents and staff that were either crying already, smiling softly or had their eyes closed peacefully to see one little girl. Sango knew she was shunned for getting pregnant at fifteen, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter…

Flashback

Sango smiled as she walked home from school. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Spring was coming to an end so Cherry Blossoms fell from every tree in the park.

Suddenly a man jumped out at Sango and before she could scream, she was out cold.

Sango stirred slightly before realizing that she was really cold. Fluttering her eyelids open, she stared into the black sky above, wondering what happened for only a moment.

Hearing a sound to her side, Sango looked to see a man probably in his late forties walking up to her, pants off but shirt and jacket still on.

Suddenly he was on top of her and she screamed as she felt him thrust hungrily and painfully into her.

The more she screamed the more he smiled sadistically until after one terribly loud shriek he slapped her with enough force to knock her out for a second.

"Shut the hell up bitch. Or I may just kill you and use your dead body."

Suddenly she was knocked out cold from a blow to the head.

End Flashback

She had awoken 2 weeks later in the hospital and identified the man in another 3 weeks. She was tempted to give up the baby formed from being raped, but didn't believe in abortion so she waited the nine months.

Sango had planned on giving up her baby the moment it was born, but her parents had given her a choice and the moment she saw the innocence in her babies eyes, she was caught hook, line and sinker.

Since that day she had been judged and picked last for everything, no matter how good of a player she was.

Glancing at the boys to make sure they remembered their lines, she smiled as InuYasha and Miroku sung their duet chorus.

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

The band, including Shippo, all smiled as InuYasha and Miroku sung the last soft note. Waiting just a moment, Miroku took a deep breath and sang his lines.

I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet

Miroku could remember those days. He had been born with a crippled arm and leg and his parents, the kind of people that strived for perfection, had raised him until he was ten thinking that they could raise money to have surgery finally gave in and left him on the streets miles away.

Flashback

Miroku sat down on his box, quietly begging for a few dollars to buy some fries at the least. His fourteen-year-old face was hidden by a shaggy beard and long hair.

The light turned red and cars started to line up. When one was right across from him, a boy that could be no older than him saw him.

"Mom! Let's give the old man some money. Please, he looks hungry." The boy said, never looking away from Miroku.

Miroku, feeling nothing about being mistaken for an old man silently prayed that the woman would say yes. Unfortunately, she looked at him, noticing his arm and leg, and turned back to her son.

"He might be dangerous, so no." She said as the light turned green. The boys' response was lost as the car sped off.

End Flashback

When he turned fifteen, he was taken in by a rich pair who noticed his young age, and at his wish they paid for his surgery. Now no one would know what he was unless they were told.

When he looked at InuYasha to make sure the other boy was ready, he heard the note from Kagome's guitar that meant go.

I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so

InuYasha sighed. That part was his. She wasn't his wife, but this was so no one would know what had happened in that little town far, far away.

Flashback

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" A little boy in the back seat cried. InuYasha smiled as Kikyo answered their son with a "We're almost there."

He was 16 and had just gotten his drivers license, which came in handy seeing as he and his girlfriend Kikyo were the proud parents of a two-year-old little boy. They didn't have much but his parents, hers had disowned her when she got pregnant, but both still went to school.

Right now they were on their way home from the park. Suddenly the terror happened…

InuYasha heard a screech of breaks and then a slam and felt pain. The car was shoved into two more before all four cars in the accident slammed onto the sidewalk.

End Flashback

He had blacked out with the last site of blood and had woken up weeks later covered in bandages. After having most of his bandages off, he asked about his family.

"I'm sorry, son" his father had said, "They died in the accident." InuYasha had gone into depression and, once he was released, had run away.

For a year, InuYasha had lived on a street corner near Miroku with nothing but a cardboard sign. He was taken in by the same couple that had taken in Miroku and now they were the closest brothers found around.

Sharing a look with the rest of the group, they all began he chorus.

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me

They all smiled peacefully while they waited for the next part. All but Kagome took a breath as they got ready for the lines they would sing together. Sango was up first.

I'm fat,

Then InuYasha

_I'm thin,_

Miroku

_I'm short,_

Sango again

_I'm tall _

InuYasha

I'm deaf,

Miroku

_I'm blind,_

And all three

_Hey, aren't we all  
_

The whole band smiled as Kagome joined them for the last chorus softly. Ready for the greatest part.

Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings

Slowly Sango faded out, fallowed by InuYasha and then Miroku, until it was just Kagome singing. Stopping for a quick breath, Kagome softly and smoothly began her last line, and the last line in the song.

_Don't laugh at me_


End file.
